A motorcycle having a supercharger has been known which is configured to use an exhaust air of an engine as a driving source of the supercharger (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3). In a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 3, an exhaust manifold is attached to an exhaust port formed on a cylinder head, and a supercharger (turbo charger) is attached to the exhaust manifold.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S60-240523A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S60-240524A
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-83429A
The exhaust manifold that is to be attached to the exhaust port is formed by bending metallic pipes corresponding to the number of cylinders. A tip of the pipe is provided with a flange portion, and the supercharger is fixed to the flange portion by bolt fastening. In this case, it is necessary to secure a large radius when bending the pipe, so that an attachment position of the supercharger is limited. As a result, the engine is enlarged as a whole.